


Joyful Noise

by Ghostwriter (Zoya_Zalan)



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya_Zalan/pseuds/Ghostwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful song helps to heal two aching hearts. AU, Angst</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/><a href="http://imgbox.com/YYIrmGbU">
      <img/>
    </a><br/>  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Joyful Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all things Star Wars; I'm just borrowing. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Notes: This story took an entire year to come full circle, spending most of its time sitting on my hard drive while I simmered in frustration over it. Many thanks go out to my beta readers, Carol, Catnip, and Windsong for their thoughtful comments and suggestions. As always, any mistakes in the final draft are entirely my own.
> 
> Musical Inspiration: "Sanctus and Benedictus" from Palistrina's "Missa 'Aeterna Christi Munera'".

~ * ~ * ~

By the time our negotiations had ended here on Argus IV, our relationship had degraded to the point of polite formality. A constant string of assignments had kept us away from Coruscant for nearly nine months, forcing us to keep a strong hold on our eager passions. Never mix business with pleasure; that's a rule we've followed since becoming intimate several years before. While away on missions, we needed to be entirely focused on our duty, lest we should allow our hearts to cloud our perceptions of the situations at hand. I fully understand and believe in that precept, too. We are Jedi; helping to maintain peace is not an easy job. But even the patience of a Jedi can be tested from time to time.

We'd barely been given enough time to travel from one destination to the next, and the short interims had almost always been spent either at rest or reviewing the details of the next mission. In the beginning, my own hand had provided my necessary comfort, vivid fantasies helping to coax my body to the emotional and physical releases I'd needed so badly. But even by that time, my master had begun to withdraw from me, the rich and vibrant connection between us growing painfully silent. Whether it was because of the critical nature of the missions we'd been assigned, or because he had found cause to question our relationship, I wasn't sure. Romances between Jedi masters and their apprentices aren't uncommon; there are certainly no rules restricting such relationships, but I couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was suddenly regretting what had grown between us, and I'm not ashamed to admit it scared the hell out of me.

It had taken a very long time for us to share our affection with one another, a long time to be certain that an intimate relationship was what we both wanted. To watch as our bond of love began to dissolve before my eyes was an excruciatingly painful experience for me. It felt like little serrated knives were being driven into my heart, slicing it to pieces very slowly and deliberately. I began to analyze all of my actions since we'd left Coruscant, replaying them over and over again in my mind. Perhaps I'd done or said something that had upset my master...but deep down inside, I knew the reasons for the distance between us couldn't be that simple. Knowing that only troubled me further.

Argus IV had been nearly a day's journey by transport from our previous assignment. In a moment of desperate excitement, I'd attempted to seduce my master while we were en route, thinking that we'd have plenty of time to prepare for the forthcoming negotiations. Even if the result had been just a quick, heated joining of bodies, I would have been delighted - anything to help reaffirm our devotion and diffuse the tension that lay coiled between us. But my playful efforts were met only with gruff disapproval. The disappointment I'd seen swimming in my master's eyes had made my heart go cold. I haven't tried to touch him since. That was six weeks ago.

Now, our current mission has been completed. Another conflict has ended, another peaceful solution has been found. We're scheduled to leave within the hour. Our destination this time is Coruscant and our only assignment is a bit of rest and relaxation: Council's orders. I should be thrilled, but instead I'm dreading the moment we set foot on our transport. I have no idea what I will say to my master once the cloak of Jedi diplomacy is finally lifted from our shoulders and the human beings within are allowed to breathe freely once more. I have no idea if I will even speak at all.

My contemplation is interrupted suddenly as my master slows his pace in front of me. My quick reflexes allow me to match his stride perfectly from my position, exactly two paces behind and to his left. I glance up at the tall man in front of me, watching as he stares curiously down the long corridor that intersects with the one we are in. That's when I hear it - singing.

I follow him as he turns, both of us drawn toward the beauty of the sound, so out of place in this crumbling house of worship which stands as a blatant reminder of the hardships this planet's people have endured. We approach the voices silently, almost reverently, not wanting to disturb the moment in any way. My own troubled thoughts disappear completely as we slip through a large entryway onto the balcony level of what was once a magnificent reception area, now mostly in ruin.

Below us, in the middle of the cavernous room, a statue of the Argun's God stands proudly in the center of a stagnant fountain, arms and face raised dramatically toward the heavens. The sacred monument is surrounded by children of all ages, most of them wearing little more than rags, their faces and bodies smudged with the remnants of a war that brought nothing but pain and suffering to their people. It is their voices we hear echoing brilliantly through the domed chamber, causing my breath to still. I watch them in awe, all young eyes fixed on the symbol of their deity. The song they are singing is old, the words part of an ancient language no longer spoken, but the meaning is perfectly clear even to me. The dawn of peace is at hand, and their words of praise and love ring true.

I feel a slight tremor in the Force as the voices crescendo in perfect harmony, and I turn a questioning gaze to my master, only to find myself fighting a lump in my throat. His eyes are filled with tears as he watches the children, the shields he's kept between us for so long dissipating with each passing note. All the frustration and helplessness he'd felt during our previous missions is finally revealed to me as it begins to bleed away, the familiar sense of confidence and serenity returning like an old friend through our bond. It hadn't even occurred to me until this moment how little time my master had allowed himself for meditative purposes in the last nine months. As the senior Jedi in attendance, the bulk of diplomatic responsibilities weighed heavily on his shoulders, and with a schedule as arduous as ours had been, it was no wonder he'd pushed himself away from me.

I feel ashamed as I continue to watch him. I'd let my own fears obscure my perception, when all I would have needed to do was reach out to the Force with a clear mind in order to understand what the problem was. I may have even been able to help instead of making matters worse. I resist the sudden urge to laugh mirthlessly as I realize how my master and I could both benefit from a refresher course on how to release these unproductive emotions into the Force, and why this is necessary. I've no doubt Master Yoda would have a field day with us.

My beloved master turns to me then, compassion and understanding written in his eyes. It is the first time we've truly looked at each other in many long months. My breath catches as he reaches out to me, long fingers stroking down my cheek. I feel his silent apology in every gentle touch, his shame as deep as my own.

The children continue their song tirelessly, the beautiful chords wrapping us in their warmth. The Living Force is indeed strong here, rejuvenated in the face of newfound peace. I can feel it pulsing through my master's fingertips like a live current, sending waves of reassurance through my heart. Cupping the back of my neck with his hand, he lowers his head, resting his forehead against mine. The gesture brings tears to my own eyes as we touch, each of us fighting to contain the powerful wash of emotion stirring within the confines of our shared bond.

"Forgive me, Obi-Wan..." His voice is barely a whisper, the remorse he feels more than evident in his words. There is no hesitation on my part. My hands reach up to cradle his face as I kiss him, our lips brushing tenderly. Asking forgiveness is unnecessary; he is my love, my Light.

As our kiss lengthens, I feel one of his hands trail down the front of my tunic, fingertips taking great care to caress me in all my most sensitive spots. I arch enthusiastically into his ministrations. Oh, but I have missed his touch! With a start, I realize that I have allowed my thoughts to ring through our bond, that he is responding to them. Shame permeates me once more at my own desperation. I pull back reluctantly, breaking the kiss, but the uncertainty in my eyes is met only with sparkling affection. With a crooked grin, he presses one last kiss to my forehead before eagerly continuing with his tactile exploration.

My body shudders involuntarily as his hand reaches my groin, fondling me there with the softest of touches. We are safely hidden in the shadows, far above any curious eyes, so I relax myself against the wall behind me as he reaches under my tunic to undo my trousers. A strong, callused hand wraps around my member moments later, gentle caresses urging my half-erect member to full attention.

I struggle not to close my eyes as he begins to stroke me slowly, his rhythm matching that of the beautiful music that surrounds us. My master's magnificent blue eyes are locked with my own, a thousand different thoughts moving wordlessly between us. The love we share is there, shining in the depths of his tears, love that I'd thought lost amid the strain of responsibilities and diplomatic chaos that we'd had to endure as guardians of peace for the Republic. I was wrong; our love was repressed, yes, but not lost...never lost.

My body feels more alive than it ever has before, pleasure singing in liquid harmony to the real voices which have given us such a precious gift today. My hips begin to move in perfect counterpoint, thrusting into his strokes with the same slow rhythm. Every nerve ending in my body is on fire, but I make no attempt to quicken or intensify the experience. I force my muscles to relax completely, accepting whatever stimulation is given with absolute joy.

My orgasm builds slowly, and I'm more aware of each layer of heightened arousal than ever before. I begin to tremble visibly, completely overwhelmed by the sensations and the look of tenderness in my lover's eyes. His free hand moves to grasp my arm, providing a steady foundation for me to hang on to. The coiling tension inside me is nearly unbearable, muscles teasing with tiny spasms of pleasure as the build-up continues. My master's hand slides along my hardness over and over, never slowing or speeding up, forcing me into a passionate delirium that narrows my world to nothing more than the immediate sensory overload I am experiencing.

I am only vaguely aware of the tears that stream down my face as my body finally ascends toward climax. I'm hovering on the edge, that blessed moment between reality and oblivion where the body begins to embrace the ecstasy that is inevitable. But instead of the flood of pleasure that I expect to shatter me into a million pieces, I only feel my muscles tightening further, the long stretch of release taking an eternity. I see joy sparkling in my master's eyes and know without a doubt that he is somehow responsible for my body's prolonged reaction. He holds me there tenaciously, delighting in the trust that I show him with my complete and utter surrender.

Below us, the children sing on, more voices joining the musical praise. The Force surrounding us reacts accordingly, weaving the same intricate pattern that the harmonies have created. I am grateful that the voices are gaining amplitude; my breathing has been reduced to ragged pants which would probably be heard were it not for the music.

I feel the strength in my legs leaving me as the sweet torture continues. Just as I am about to collapse, the Force wraps securely around me, holding me upright. Again, I see recognition in the beautiful eyes that watch me carefully and I know that my master is being mindful of my every reaction, not wanting to cause me any discomfort. I am lost in him, unable to contain the power of my affection any longer. I allow it to flood through the bond we share and watch in wonder as he responds in kind, the corner of his mouth tugging into a gentle smile that takes my breath away.

Just when it seems as though I can't endure another moment at the edge of bliss, my lover interrupts the steady rhythm of his hand with a quick half-stroke before resuming his original pace.

It's all my body needs.

My orgasm tears through me like a bolt of lightning, jolting me physically. My mouth opens wide in stunned acknowledgement, though I manage to stop my vocal chords from releasing the impassioned cry gathering from the tips of my toes. I send it silently through our bond instead, allowing the Force to carry my inner voice to my master's ears. His smile widens and I feel him increase the speed of his intimate caress as my seed spills in quick, heated spurts all over his hand. The pleasure is incredibly intense, rolling through my body in endless waves that leave me gasping and trembling uncontrollably for long minutes. Through it all, my gaze never leaves his. I wear my heart in my eyes, the depth of my feelings written in blue-green devotion for him to see. It doesn't surprise me that I see all that and much more radiating from his own brilliant blues.

My lover continues to fondle me gently, bringing me down from my release very slowly. Awareness returns gradually, my limbs finally regaining the strength I need to stand on my own. With one last deep, shuddering breath, the world around me slips back into place...the rough, cool wall behind me, the dampness of the air, the feel of my master's robe between my fingers as I release my desperate hold on his arm...

The voices of the children are fading as the song finally comes to an end, the last words echoing softly around the acoustically live chamber. A moment of complete silence follows before the excited chatter of the youngsters replaces the magical moment with a healthy dose of reality.

Unhooking a cloth from his utility belt, my master cleans the evidence of my release from his hand before carefully wiping off my member. I relish in his gentle touch, my body still enjoying small aftershocks. When our eyes meet again, I am stunned by the depth of affection I see in his gaze. There are so many things I want to say to him...how much I love him and how I cherish his presence in my life, but the weight of my emotions causes my throat to close. Instead, I simply step forward and wrap my arms around him, burying my tear-stained face in his tunics. I feel his long arms envelop me, embracing me tightly as the Force around us vibrates delightedly with our love.

Joyful peals of laughter resonate off the walls of the ancient sanctuary, the happiness of the children reminding us of the importance of our efforts to see that peace and justice prevail in the galaxy. The healing has begun here on Argus IV, and in our own hearts as well.

~ * ~ **finis** ~ * ~


End file.
